Mass Effect: The Early Years
by SeaWolf90
Summary: Story with both Shepards before Eden Prim. Starts at there birth and works up to Canon. Will see characters that will pop up at a later date. This is the untold years and I have a lot of stuff planed for them. If you have any ideas please PM me and I will decide if i want to use it. If Idea is used you get credit for it. T for now may go to M later. Hope you enjoy.
1. Birth of Hero's

**Ok this is my next story. I will not update a lot due to me wanting this to be a quality story and not a piece of crap story. Hope you like. If not then don't read. No one is forcing you two so why do? Anyway hope u like**

**Disclaimer: i do not own mass effect. that goes to BioWare and EA. I own OC's and plot of this one.**

**Disclaimer P.S. this disclaimer goes for the whole story.**

* * *

It was a beautiful spring afternoon on the human home world called Earth. It was here that Humanity had risen from and it was here at Alliance Base near LA, California that history would be made. For it was here that the 'Saviors of the Galaxy' were born.

There father Major Thomas P. "Blaze" Shepard was loading up the last bit of Supplies need for the Colony Mindoir. He was a tall man of 6'4" with a very muscular build. He had long unruly jet black hair that barely made regulation. His sea green eyes had got him into more trouble as a teen and young adult more times then he cared to count. It was his opinion that it was not his fault if girls liked his hair and his eyes. He got the name Blaze because he was known for pushing any fighter or shuttle past its limits and making them do what others said was impossible. He was also very excited about a few things.

One, it was his first Command on the ground and the first time he was stationed somewhere that didn't have an airfield attached to it. He is a decorated fighter pilot and shuttle pilot. The saying was that "Anyone could fly a fighter or a shuttle, but Blaze knows how to make them dance." He might have been a fighter pilot, but he was a career marine born into a career Alliance family, and as such he could shot just as well as he could fly.

Second, he was about to be a father. His wife of six and a half years Staff Commander Hannah "Ripper" Shepard was pregnant for the first time, with twins at that, plus he was ready to be a daddy. She too was from a long line of career Alliance family. Though where his family was from London, her's from New York. She got the nickname Ripper from a battle in the First Contact Wars by firing the main guns of the Cruiser SSV Tokyo, which is a part of the 63rd Scout Flotilla, and destroying all enemy ships to the point that they looked like someone had ripped them to shreds. This is also where she meet her mentor Lieutenant Commander David Anderson, and when he got his promotion to Staff Commander and XO of the Carrier SSV Einstein he brought her along the head of its weapons.

They meet first at basic and again eight years later where he was the head of all aircraft on the Carrier SSV Einstein and she was the head of the weapon systems on the Einstein. They got introduced by his best friend Op Chief Ernesto Zabaleta. He worked with her in the CIC of the ship. He thought they would be good for each other since both come from Military families, and they where both officers of different departments. When they realized that they knew each other it was then that history was made.

They kept it professional for a few years. The ship's XO Staff Commander David Anderson and the ship's CO, who was also the current head of Fifth fleet, Rear Admiral Steven Hackett, who are mentors to both-Anderson to Ripper; Hackett to Blaze-told them to either get married and live there lives together as a happy couple or wait for the politicians to change the rules. It was then that they told them they were engaged and six and a half years later they are expecting there first kids.

Major Shepard had just finish loading up the last of 20 transports that would leave around the beginning of next week on the 5 day run to Mindoir. Mindoir is a booming colony on the border of the Attican Traverse. While it is primarily a farming colony, there are also a lot of metals on the plant that have in recent years caused mining company's to open up, along with other urban business that you see at other major colony's. The Alliance Marine detachment at the colony has just been completed a few weeks ago and the Commanding Officer was Major Thomas P. "Blaze" Shepard.

He had asked that since the base just completed and all the equipment still there. That with the colony getting ready to expand that he build an airbase there as well and that they expand the base for the responsibility of defending the planet and the surrounding system since it had other places that where available for colonization. With it approved all that was left was for them to leave and for the majors wife to give birth to there twins.

He had just finished the filling his report on the loading and was waiting on the Alliance to tell him to go when 2nd Lieutenant Milton Evans came rushing in to his office out of breath. He was of average build with a farmers tan. His dark brown hair and blue eyes made him loved by all the single girls in the colony.

Looking up from his work Blaze said "Lieutenant Evans what is the meaning of this? Aren't you suppose to be looking out for my wife?"

Once Lieutenant Evans had regained his breath he said "Sir I was looking out for your wife and her water broke. Once I got her to the hospital she ordered me to come and get you sir."

By the time he had finished Blaze was already out of his office and running down the five flights of stairs to get to the shuttle that Lieutenant Evans had used to tell him. With the Lieutenant on his heal the whole way down before Blaze could even tell him to the Lieutenant to punch it he had already and was making record time to the Hospital.

When they got there he jumped 4 feet out of the shuttle and made a mad dash inside. Upon seeing him the Hospital staff started to direct him to his wife. Out side her door he recomposed himself and walked in.

Hannah Shepard was laying in the hospital bed. Her Black hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was wearing a standard hospital gown. Her sky blue lit up when she sow him walk in. Her 6'2" was hard to tell with her legs up and all the blankets. They doctor and nurse in the room told him it would be a while so he went over to Hannah and kissed her head.

"Hey Ripper how are you doing?" he asked when he just remembered that they where going to stop calling each other by there nicknames because of the kids.

"Tom what have we agreed on about out nicknames?" she ask with her authoritative voice.

"I know baby it will just take a while to get use to thats all, but anyway how are you doing love?" ask with new concern as he sees her face scrunched up.

"Been having contractions but other then that I am fine. The doc just left and he said I had a few more hours to go since I was only 4 1/2" along" she said.

"Well what where you doing that made your water break?" he asked

"I was talking to both of our parents and making sure that they where still coming down. Our dads made a couple jokes back to back and the laughing broke my water. Owe and they are coming early. They should be here in two days." she says with a smile on her face as she remembers the joke.

"That sounds like them. So how do you feel?" he says as he moves a chair closer to her bed.

"To be honest Tom I want these baby's out. I am so ready to be done with all this pregnancy stuff and hold my to little angles." she says with a smile on her face.

"I know Hannah. I hate having to see you go through all of this, but I know it will be worth it when our two babies are in our arms

Over the next ten hours they talk to each other and there family. It appears that most of the family was coming and that they where all staying at the same hotel since they had every room rented out for a few weeks.

Just after three in the morning on eleventh of April. When Hannah Shepard had her most painful contractions yet, and they are only thirty seconds apart. Blaze yelled for the doctor to come saying that the baby was coming. When they got in there they turned on a lot of machines on and when asked Tom Scrub up with them to help deliverer the twins.

It was a slow process because the twins where fighting on who got to come out first. Finally just as the doctor was about to pick which one got to came out first one of the babies started to make its way into the world of the living.

After several of pushes a baby boy with sea green eyes with strips of blue going from the pupil outward and a head full of jet black hair that had tan came out. He was looked so much like his dad that it was not really funny. Though you could clearly see his mother as well. He may have had his dad's eyes, hair and skin tone but you could see his mother in his face. He was seven pounds eight ounces and twenty inches long. Once they nurse had put him in the care of another nurse it was time for the next one.

This one was a little easier then the first and when the baby was out it was a little girl. She had her the same eyes as here brother,but where his where sea green with strips of blue, here's where blue with strips of sea green. She also had a head full of hair. Her's was regular black hair but there where traces of her dads jet black in there as well. She had her moms skin tone and looked like her too. She was seven pounds seven ounces and eighteen inches long.

Once both babies where deemed healthy they where given to there parents to hold. The twins slept peacefully in there parents arms. Once all the machines that the doctors where done with where out he came over to fill out there birth certificates.

"Ok Hannah, Tom I have here the Alliance birth Certificates for them as well as well as the finger/toe printing machine. Now have you two picked out a name for them" ask the Doctor.

Smiling and holding his son Tom says "This little fella will be called Johnathon Daneil Shepard, and this young lady is Jadine Evera Shepard." finishes Hannah.

"Ok if you to will hold them still we will to printing there fingers and toes then i'll give you all the paper to sign and not have a giant paper shuffle on your hands. Now will you please give the babies to these two nurses so they can do some of the test ya'll asked for?" ask the doctor.

With the babies printed and there birth certificates filled out and them currently getting tested Tom and Hannah where currently relaxing. It was about a six hours later almost lunch time when the babies where rolled on to the room on two baby carts along with two sets of food for the Tom and Hannah.

A few minutes later the Doctor walks in with the test results. By this time Tom was in civilian clothes and so was Hannah under her gown.

"Ok as we thought both babies are health and fine. Give them and you a few days and you can all leave together. Now as asked we done some test and it does look like they both have biotic capabilities. To be honest they show some of the highest initial test scores out there. I am willing to bet that when they reach there teenage years with proper training they could rival asari matriarchs if the results are correct." he says. After a few more questions the doctor leaves.

Tom goes and picks up both the babies and hands both of them to there mama. While holding them she says "Can you believe it. We have been her for two years. We help build this colony up and the base next to it. We fought that first year for our survival against some of the local predators and here we are over two years later with two health twins. John and Jade. I can't wait to see what god has in store for them. When do you think we should have them christened?"

Thinking for a bit Tom says "I say we do it the first Sunday you are out. Do you think thats to soon?"

"No. if you ask our dad's would say 'now is the time to do it. It never hurts to give a child a chance to know god.'" says Hannah and Tom at the mocking part.

"But yes Tom I do think that is good. " says a very happy Hannah.

* * *

**How ok how do you like it. Be honest. Like I said earlier. This is going to be a quality story and not a rush piece of crap one neither.**

**Thanks for reading will try to update soon.**


	2. Last years of peace for awhile

**Ok here is chapter two and I hope you like it. Also be aware that if you don't like you don't have to read. Just some info for ya.**

**Ok shot out to .35 for being the first one to Follow and Favorite this story. This chapter is for you .35 please enjoy.**

* * *

From the time of there birth the Shepard twins where two things. One inseparable and two they were a hand full. John was always getting into trouble because he was busy playing soldier. While Jade was to busy with figuring out everything around her.

As to who was the boss of the two no one real knew. One minute John was in charge and the next Jade was. They seemed to operate on the same wave length because they rarely fought but when they did god help everyone around. With both of them having biotic powers from birth and being untrained on them they would use them when they fought.

If you would have looked closer to them you could see the hero's in them. In John you had the bronze while Jade was the brains. They made a great teem.

This was a peaceful and prospering time for the Shepard Family. With Tom getting the rank of General and Hannah became a Staff Commander. It was a great time to be a Shepard and they were as happy as could be. At least till the batarian slavers started to make trouble in the area. When they started General Shepard ordered all troops in the area to deploy to civilian area's and he requested more troops from command. For two and a half years this this went on. The Alliance asked the Batarian government to help stop them but there plea turned to deaf ears.

For the most part it was somewhere between a stalemate and gorilla warfare battle. One side would attack, the other defend. They would reach a stalemate and one would send more troops and equipment over to help win and the other would do the same. Soon this would come to be known as the Slaver Wars.

It was in the last part of the war that has the most interest to our young hero's. You see there dad was making a lot of ground and the Alliance was winning battles left and right. For there success Tom was promoted again to Admiral and Hannah to Caption. With Tom's promotion he became the head of all Alliance forces in the Attican Traverse. Caption Shepard was placed as the head of Mindoir's Alliance base. Which means she has Tom's old job. By this time our young hero's where six years old and just learning about what was going on around them.

Both kids where at the top of there class and both had IQ's close to 200. They where also very popular. John would lead the other little boys into mock fights against Jade's warriors. Only John would fight Jade and only Jade would fight John. Both saying they where either there mom or dad and that they where fighting the Batarian Slavers.

One day in late summer a large assault force of Batarian Slavers in a last ditch effort for the area gathered all forces for a surprise raid on Mindoir since it was the heart of all Alliance forces in the area. They had one goal. Get the Shepards and kill all in there way. At the start of the raid both kids where in the back yard with there mom along with there school friends and there moms. All was peaceful until Hannah got the call.

Beep Beep. Was heard from her omni-tool. "Caption Shepard spe..." was all she said before he said the words that would haunt her for a long time.

"Hannah get the kids and head to the space port right know. The Batarian Slavers have pitched a last ditch effort to control this area and have attacked Mindoir to do so. Get the kids and run. I'm heading to the SSV Einstein to coordinate defensive and later counter attack measures. I need ya'll to get to the spaceport right now love. There is an advance group already in the colony and comm chatter says they are head your way. Get out and get out know." Says a worried Tom.

Rushing to get the emergency bags that they keep packed she says "Ok Tom i'm on getting the packs and headed there know. The friends John and Jade had over are leaving and headed there too. Hold on a minute" she says as she gets the guns out of the locker and a few other necessitates.

"John, Jade we need to get to the space port right know. We are going there so we can meet dad on his ship. Some get your backpacks and lets get moving." she says as she rushes outside to hand them to the kids.

"Tom we are on our way. Don't do nothing stupid. We can loss this battle and still when the war. I need you to come home and help me with the kids. I love you know go save this colony. That's an order Admiral." shes says the last bit with a smirk.

"Yes ma'am. Will do. watch out for yourself hun. I love you too baby." with that said the call is disconnected and Hannah, John, and Jade are all racing to the spaceport.

* * *

**John's P.O.V. (Will see more of his and Jades later.)**

Its funny how one minute you are playing a game with your sissy and a few friends and the next that game has become real and you, your mommy and sissy are all racing to the spaceport cause that game has turned real. We pass my friends Toby's house and i'm tempted to rush to him but that's when I hear gun shoots and lots of screaming. I feel like crying and going to check on him, but mommy makes us change course and says that everything will be fine. I sure do hope that he is ok. We start taking the alleys and back ways cause mommy says the main roads are too scary right know.

As we get closer to the spaceport I feel someone grab me and I hear sissy scream.

* * *

**Jade's P.O.V. (Will see more of her and Johns later.)**

I hear the screams from Toby's house and I feel like crying. I know bubby does to cause he and Toby are close. Not me and bubby close but still close. I hope that Talitha is ok. She is my best friend and I don't want to lose her. We start taking the alleys and back ways cause mommy says the main roads are too scary right know.

As we are running I feel someone pick me up and start to cover my mouth, but I scream before they can. I see they got bubby too and he is fighting them off. Mommy turns around and points her gun at the people that are holding us.

* * *

**Hannah's P.O.V. (Will not do many in her P.O.V.)**

As we head past Toby's house I hear screams and gun shoots. I quickly change course sticking t the back ways. I see that John and Jade want to cry but they are keeping it together.

"It's ok guys. everything will be fine in a little bit." I say trying to keep them from crying.

They nod there heads and we continue on. God how did I get blessed with such strong kids at such young a age. We are almost there. Cross this street, turn left and go about six lefts then take the seventh and make the 100 yard dash to the security team that is around the spaceport. We cross the street with out incident and are about to read to make the dash when I no longer feel John nor Jade holding my hands and I hear Jade scream.

As I turn around I see the one thing that scares me the most. There is about half a squad of mixed of Batarian regulars and slavers that have both John and Jade in there hands. I already have my trusty Pinnacle X pistol out and aimed at there leader before I even realize that I have done so.

"Drop my kids and I will not put a bullet in your heads." Wow I didn't think I could put that much steel in my voice. I guess I have been a Shepard long enough to do so.

They look at each other and then the leader says "I think not Caption Shepard. You, your damn husband and your god forsaking Alliance have stole enough from the Batarian Hegemony, but no more. Today we began taking back what is ours. Starting with the capture of the Shepard twins and the death of there mother who is also the wife of Admiral Shepard. That's right we know who you are and all about your family. I will be taking my time with you before I kill you." At the last two sentience he starts to take a step closer but stops when I presses the barrel of the my pistol into his head with a lot of force.

"Drop my kids and leave this planet and I might consider not blowing your head off and killing all your men." Man I want to so badly to pull the trigger and kill the rest of these scum bags.

With a bit of fear on his face and a little caution in his force he says "Big words from one lonely women who just sits behind a desk all day."

I laugh in this guys face and with a smile I say "For some one that claims to know my family you sure don't know me. Ever hear of the Ripper of Tokyo?"

At the mention of that name I see that some of them are not so sure.

"Yeah whats it to yeah?" he says with fake confidence.

"Well that would be me. I got it for how good I was a destroying turian ships, but know that my aim with this gun just as good." with that I cock the gun start to push him back.

Getting a false sense of bravery. I guess so he doesn't look like a wimp in front of his men. He tries to grab the gun. When he does I fire it and with it being such close range and a powerful gun it exits the back of his head and hits the guy behind him in the throat.

When I fire the gun I see that John and Jade both use the defensive training Tom and I taught them. They uses there biotics to break there captures nose but I can tell that there nose is to far in to there head and that they are dead. John and Jade both start throwing there biotics around and I keep on firing at the bodies. Just so that John and Jade don't think they have killed anyone I put bullet in there captures head.

After its all said and done i'm a bit worried that John and Jade will be scared of me and that they will not want to be around me for a bit. So when I turn around I am totally unprepared to be tackled into a hug by both of them and seeing them cry in my shoulder at all the blood and the fact that someone wanted to hurt them. After calming them down I get them to follow me into the shuttle port where we here are loaded on to a shuttle and headed to the SSV Agincourt.

While on the ship I saw Tom's best friend Op Chief Zabaleta. His usual happy eyes where red from crying. When he found the us he was quite for a bit before Jade started talking to him.

"Hey Uncle Zabby what you doing here? Don't you need to be guarding the ship?" ask Jade who had just been cleared by the doctor.

"Well Jade dear I have some bad news that I need to tell your mother. Why don't you let the Corporal here take you guys on a tour of the ship?" He ask.

After agreeing the idea Zabaleta pulls me aside and says " Look Hannah we have been straight with each other for years. What I am about to tell you is going to change your life forever."

When he says this the only thing that comes to mind is losing Tom. I start to shake my head and he says "Yeah Hannah. Tom's dead. He got into one of the fighters and provided close air support so you could get out. His plane took so much damage that he could not bail and went out in his fighter.

When he says those words I break. I don't know how long I cry but it was for a while. I start to pull my self together for the kids and the rest of my life.

* * *

**ok thats the end of this chapter. Chapters will start to take a new light when John and Jade are in there mid teens and they are in the allinance. Hope you enjoy and like I said this is for you .35. **


End file.
